1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a method for driving the same and a radiation imaging system suitably applicable to medical diagnosis and industrial non-destructive inspection. In the present specification, the term “radiation” includes electromagnetic waves, X-rays, γ-rays, α-rays and β-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An FPD capable of both photographing a still image such a radiography and radiographing a moving image such as fluoroscopic radiography and angiography with a single apparatus has been proposed in recent years. Radiographing a moving image needs to ensure a high frame rate as is not the case with photographing a still image. In general, cardioangiography requires a frame rate of 30 FPS depending on the part and the purpose of radiographing. For this reason, in radiographing a moving image, “pixel addition” is performed in which a plurality of pixels on plural rows and/or plural columns is simultaneously read out to improve an S/N ratio and to further increase the frame rate.